


告白（下）

by coolbadsuperficial



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbadsuperficial/pseuds/coolbadsuperficial
Summary: rape警告





	告白（下）

窗帘没有拉上，银色的月光洒进照在地毯上，一片静谧。莱因哈特蜷缩在床上怀抱着被子卷成一团，毛茸茸的金色后脑勺对着门，露出一小片脖颈上的雪白肌肤。吉尔菲艾斯静悄悄地坐在床边，如同平日里皇帝玩他红发一样卷起一缕金发放在手心细细抚过，专注地凝视了一会儿莱因哈特平静的睡颜，仿佛曾经在军校的每一个夜。最后又执起皇帝的左手，把一对戒指中的一只套在修长白皙的无名指上。  
“莱因哈特大人，”温暖的红发垂下来轻微扫到皇帝的脸颊，吉尔菲艾斯俯下来轻轻吻过他的耳廓，用叹气一般地悄悄话说：“您再装睡，我可就不客气了……”  
“哼！”莱因哈特一骨碌地爬起来——吸了自白剂的吉尔菲艾斯居然会威胁他！真是知人知面不知心，如此以下犯上的口气和行径，实在是……  
“你要干什么！”莱因哈特气鼓鼓地摁亮了床头灯，就看见一大把红色的东西被塞进自己怀里。  
“我想这束红玫瑰可以代替我回答这个问题，”吉尔菲艾斯单膝跪在床边，又拉起了呆愣宕机的皇帝的左手吻了吻：“我来向您请求您承诺的兑现——莱因哈特大人说不论拥有什么都可以分我一半。请您把余生也分我一半，成为我，齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯的伴侣。”  
“啊？你说什么？”皇帝现在的表情堪称出生以来最傻的样子，逗得跪着的红头发露出了那个著名的吉尔菲艾斯式的微笑。恍惚中的莱因哈特继续发着愣，看着这个从小看到大的熟悉的微笑，忽然觉得有些陌生。吉尔菲艾斯的红头发为什么这么漂亮？一定是因为被红玫瑰映照的缘故！可是吉尔菲艾斯的笑容为什么以前就没觉得这么英俊迷人呢？  
“我说，请您与我结婚。”  
“你，你，你疯了！你怎么跟罗严塔尔一样？一个两个都这样胡闹！朕命令你马上停止这种无聊的恶作剧！”  
“今天下午您还认可了罗严塔尔元帅，还准备赐婚，为什么我就变成了胡闹？莱因哈特大人，我好难过。您收下了我的花，戴了我的戒指，带走了我的人生和未来，拿走了我的忠诚和真心，在您看来，我的爱意只是无聊的恶作剧吗？您就只打算用区区名誉地位财富爵位打发您对我的承诺吗？”  
“呃……”十岁就从吉尔菲艾斯家拐走了独子的莱因哈特感到理亏了起来，更遑论这么多年吉尔菲艾斯一直不求回报忠诚坚定地跟随他还险些丧命让他一直心有歉疚。在他的心中，他的吉尔菲艾斯明明值得拥有一切他想要的东西，也包括——他自己？  
这个想法显然吓了皇帝自己一大跳。宕机之后CPU熄火只能被吉尔菲艾斯的逻辑带着跑的莱因哈特现在有点晕乎乎的，甚至觉得差点就要点头说好了。  
“可，可是，吉尔菲艾斯只不过是吸了自白剂昏了头而已！吉尔菲艾斯不是爱着姐姐的吗？你都不知道你在做什么，明天你就会后悔的！”  
“我知道，我完全知道。年初和废除恶劣因子排除法和一起通过的同性婚姻法就是为了今天，戒指上刻的名字一直都是我和莱因哈特大人。”  
说着红头发的大公嗖的一下站起扑上来，把金发的皇帝撂倒在床后跪撑在上方，一双灼热的碧蓝色眼眸紧紧地锁住他。  
“你，你放开我，这是以下犯上！”  
“我早就想这样做了！”  
皇帝只觉得浑身发烫，尤其是脸，说话的声音却细若蚊声，毫无黄金狮子的威严可言，在如此强硬的吉尔菲艾斯和他具有压迫性的气场和体格面前，莱因哈特脑子里如同一团浆糊，却抬不起手来挣扎。  
“请您务必兑现承诺。我恳请您把您自己赐予我，否则我也要造反了。到时候我做皇帝就娶您做皇后，您还是要与我相伴一生。”  
“什……什么？！”这一段对话的重点过多，不论是吉尔菲艾斯的早有预谋还是造反的宣言，这样的吉尔菲艾斯令他难以适应——难道平时温柔宠溺的吉尔菲艾斯都是假象吗？  
“今天我一直在疯狂地嫉妒罗严塔尔元帅，”吉尔菲艾斯俯下身进一步拉近了距离，舔吻轻吮金发凯撒滚烫的耳垂，敏感得莱因哈特瞪大眼睛直发抖：“罗严塔尔元帅用错误的行为换来了理想的结局，只不过是扬言造反和挨一顿打便可顺心如意。那我一直以来忍耐着坚持的正确的道路意义到底何在？您明天可以打我一顿，不过现在您只能任我摆布了。”  
吉尔菲艾斯手上也没空闲着，开始拆被压制住的莱因哈特的领结。  
“等，等等等等……”金发凯撒慌了起来，尝试踢开以下犯上的乱臣贼子的长腿被立刻压制，还没抬腿就被缠住摁下来，反而使下半身和身上这灼热的躯体纠缠在一起。一同长大一同练习格斗技术的红发挚友熟悉他的每一招一式，更何况号称帝国单兵战斗力天花板的吉尔菲艾斯本来就在格斗和体力上更胜一筹。  
“这样结婚太……唔……荒谬了！奥贝斯坦不会同意的！”  
“明明是我先来的，莱因哈特大人却每次都优先听取他的意见。”邪佞的奸臣坏心眼地狠狠捏了一下衬衫下的粉红小蓓蕾，一丝痛感伴随着更为尖锐的快感刺激得莱因哈特差点弹起来，刚想叫出声，嘴唇就被另一双唇瓣堵住了，霸道而生涩的接吻弄得金发的凯撒几乎踹不过气，苍冰色的美眸里盈满了水雾，锐利的目光涣散开来。  
好不容易抓住一个机会喘一口气，莱因哈特尖声喊：“那姐姐呢……我是说……唔……这太快了，还没有告诉姐姐……”  
“生米煮成熟饭之后，安妮罗杰大人一定会理解接受的。”  
“但是……”  
“专心，莱因哈特大人，”吉尔菲艾斯已经几乎扒光了两人身上碍事的衣物，只剩下莱因哈特身上最后一条白色底裤。红头发的越位者威胁般地隔着最后一层布料轻捏已经兴奋起来的玉茎和两边的卵丸，刺激得凯撒倒吸一口冷气向外卷起膝盖，吉尔菲艾斯没有放过这个机会，趁势就摸进夹紧汗湿的两臀之间，有着薄茧的手指带着一点粗粝的质感预告般地轻轻抚过那个隐秘发烫的要塞。  
“莱因哈特大人也许也需要一点自白剂呢……”只听见吉尔菲艾斯低低的轻笑：“您的身体比您要坦诚多了。”  
莱因哈特一生伶牙俐齿，骂起旧贵族的废物来字词都不带重叠的，现在却魔怔了一样几乎说不出话来，发烫的后穴不知怎么的就温顺地任君采撷，吞进了一个手指节。  
金发凯撒不语，他的武力不允许他反抗，他的尊严不允许他尖叫，更何况他的身体似乎并没有预料之中的那么厌恶这种肌肤之亲。紧闭着眼睛认命地躺好。好似英勇就义一般既不抗拒也不迎合。吉尔菲艾斯似乎并不喜欢这样的感觉，勾起手指翻搅了几下，很快让莱因哈特忍不住从嘴角溢出几个令人心旌摇荡的音节。  
“如果您也吸入一些自白剂的话，会不会愿意主动坐上来呢？”  
莱因哈特终于睁开了那苍冰色的双眼，恶狠狠地瞪了身上的人一眼。虽然在他自己看来是露出獠牙般的警告威慑，在吉尔菲艾斯看却是更加令人着迷疯狂的娇俏引诱，汗珠顺着俊朗英气的面部轮廓线条滴落，手上的动作不动声色地加快了起来。  
吉尔菲艾斯看起来的确是有备而来，他迅速地把润滑剂均匀涂满了手指，虽然有些生涩但也算并不磨蹭地把口径开拓到了三指。  
“您会允许巴巴罗萨停泊在您的港湾吗？”金发凯撒抬眼看了看那与吉尔菲艾斯本人体格相称的巨大尺寸，只得无奈地呻吟了一声算作是回答。  
获得应允的红头发轻轻托起对方的尾椎骨和两臀，让位置更加契合插入的方向而给金发的皇帝省下腰力，缓慢却坚定地推了进去。  
虽然有了一定的心理准备，被入侵的异物感仍然让凯撒够受的，本能的抵抗很快被红头发压制住，手指还是不断焦虑地抓挠着床单。吉尔菲艾斯手上有力地按住了他，却轻柔地俯下来用脸颊安抚般地蹭蹭他的胸口，熟悉的特属于吉尔菲艾斯的气息迎面扑来，加上娇嫩的胸口皮肤触碰到他下巴上的胡茬的扎刺感，让他无比清晰地意识到，自己确实是与自己的半身合二为一，你中有我，我中有你。  
虽然在意识层面上，莱因哈特并不觉得自己是自愿做的，但又好像并没有那么不愿，反而隐隐约约有一种终于能够给到吉尔菲艾斯想要的东西的满足感，或者说能够让吉尔菲艾斯兴奋本身就足够让自己兴奋起来，以至于吉尔菲艾斯把他那尺寸傲人的东西推进去之后发出的满足的叹息让他也骤然觉得好像没有那么不适，而他的爱抚揉捏也开始变得容易接受了起来。  
因为这一批莫名其妙的自白剂的缘故，自己不得不赐婚给两位下属，又毫无预期地被挚友突然求婚，明明没有答应求婚却被直接洞房，一天之内被两个人扬言造反，也不知道奥贝斯坦知道了今晚这一番言论会不会和他的狗一起冲上来和吉尔菲艾斯拼命呐……  
仔细想想这一连串的戏剧性的经历就发生在一天之内，莱因哈特有着一种哭笑不得的不真实感，但此刻压在身上的挚友，或者说未婚夫？他的肌肤与头发，呼吸与低语，抚摸与亲吻，强迫与温柔……都无一例外地比任何时候都要触感强烈。  
“吉尔菲艾斯在这里，吉尔菲艾斯属于我”这种感觉，在秃鹰之城事件之后与吉尔菲艾斯好似若即若离，很少再有的这种感觉，现在忽然一下回来了。  
感觉到爱人的身体没有那么紧绷，粉穴也似乎开始能够接受湿润起来了，红发的大公慢慢啄吻向上，细细密密地膜拜了天使的每一寸晶莹白皙的肌肤。他现在兴奋清醒异常，也血脉贲张，喘着气忍耐着立刻开始激烈冲撞的冲动，循序渐进地小幅度抽插。  
虽然今晚的吉尔菲艾斯强硬得不像他，但此刻的体贴缱绻一目了然，莱因哈特只觉得胸口满满的，好像有什么东西溢出的感觉，不禁搂紧了身上人的脖子。一抬眼就看见了颈侧那条狰狞隆起的疤痕。那里早已长出了浅色的新肉，只是有瘢痕组织增生，凸起于其他皮肤表面，摸起来还是硬硬的，却总觉得那伤口还是很脆弱，好像一条随时会被拉开喷薄鲜血的裂缝。  
莱因哈特忽然觉得有点气闷，眼眶也有点发酸——就连吉尔菲艾斯被拉去抢救的三天三夜他也没有过这种经历。在他意识到的时候，他发现自己在像猫科动物舔舐伤口一样轻轻地舔着吉尔菲艾斯颈侧的疤痕。  
身上的吉尔菲艾斯僵了那么一瞬间，闷哼了声。莱因哈特只觉得被插入的甬道被灌注了什么粘稠滚烫的热液，动作也停了下来。他躺在床上直发愣，看着暖蓝色的眼睛里充满了海一样无尽的柔情，迷恋，还有点若有若无的忧伤，遗憾，不忍，像极了那天倒在血泊里的眼神。  
莱因哈特再次感到心头一紧，咬着嘴唇喉咙干涩得说不出话，呼吸也急促了起来，苍冰色的瞳仁扩大并颤抖着，陷入无底深渊一样的一种黑色的冰冷的情绪之中。他红发的未婚夫见状，慢慢地抚拍他的脊背和腰肢，并贴过来与他接吻——一个绵长温柔的深吻过后，吉尔菲艾斯用轻不可闻的声音轻轻咕哝了一句：“已经过去了。”并将莱因哈特戴着戒指的那只手拉过来，贴在胸口：“我会永远在您身边。”  
感受着心脏强健有力擂鼓般的跳动，莱因哈特逐渐从那种溺水般的感受和负面情绪里慢慢苏醒：“嗯……”金发凯撒的脆弱和柔软永远只向这一个人展现：“要永远在我身边。”又轻轻咬了一口对方的手指，恶狠狠地说：“还有不许露出那种眼神！”  
他红发的未婚夫笑了起来，一边轻轻掐皇帝的腰，一边把还半硬着的分身抽出来：“那您要答应我的求婚才行。”  
“事到如今我还能有不答应的选择么？”莱因哈特鼓起绯红的脸颊，像个软糯的小面团。  
几乎也就是在金发凯撒开始放松下来的同时，吉尔菲艾斯忽然趁其不备，把失去警觉的皇帝翻了个面然后又紧紧压住。  
“喂！你，你做什么！”莱因哈特感觉耳朵又发起热来，尤其是在红发爱人把一个枕头塞到他腰下把他后臀抬起来的时候。感受到一双灼热的大手在自己的臀部上肆意蹂躏，皇帝浑身都烧得粉红了起来。  
“在履行作为伴侣的义务。”  
“不是已经做过了吗？”被直接掰开臀瓣，再次硬足甚至更怒胀的爱人借着之前的湿润直接将莱因哈特贯穿。这一次的插入比之前更为野蛮粗鲁，因为吉尔菲艾斯直接无缝地贴压过来，借着惯性将他插得更深，羞得他几乎尖叫出声来。  
“刚才那次不算，重新来。”  
红发的大公很快捂住了恋人的嘴，不怀好意地将手指伸进他口中，四处按压着舌头和口腔内壁，让皇帝只能发出不成体统的哼哼唧唧的呻吟声。  
“唔……嗯……啊！”  
吉尔菲艾斯一手按着他的舌根，一手从前胯伸过去捞起他的下半身，开始急促地挺动，还要配合手的动作，直把莱因哈特往那根紫红怒胀的器物上摁，比起刚才那次这回动得又快又凶，每一次都是急急地往花心正中狠狠一撞。很快房间里就混杂着急促的喘息声，含糊不清的呻吟叫喊声，淫靡的潺潺水声和高频率的碰撞啪啪声。  
皇帝只是个雏儿，哪里受得了这种又快又重的撞击，只是几下就几乎完全被卸了腰力，几乎瘫软在床上，雪白的臀部高高翘起被按照吉尔菲艾斯想要的频率肏弄着，白嫩软弹的屁股被一下下撞得通红。仿佛要讨回什么债似的，吉尔菲艾斯扶住他的纤腰，毫不留情地用肉具翻搅着被捅到艳红的流着蜜汁的湿软小穴，粗大的肉具上莹莹一层水光，混合着润滑剂，之前那次的精液和更多的莱因哈特自己涌出的蜜液，肏到他几乎就要哭叫到缺氧昏厥过去。美貌绝世的凯撒金色波浪般的长发耸动得好像流动的河流，雪白线条流畅的背脊和高耸的屁股仿佛蜿蜒的山脉河谷，皮肤上渗出的汗珠好像点点星辰洒下的晶莹星光。而那股间时而弹跳出时而没入深谷的肉棒像是一条贪婪的巨龙，挖掘着更深处的令人心醉神迷的财宝。  
羞耻之心和走廊不远处的亲卫队让皇帝不敢叫得太大声，但过电的快感和粗暴狂野的刺激让他忍不住揪住床单被套不住地抓挠，莱因哈特咬紧牙关感受着太阳穴上的青筋突突狂跳，又隔着穴肉壁感受到吉尔菲艾斯阴茎上的血管又快又重的同频率跳动。  
“嗯……啊啊啊，唔……停，停下！我快要……”生理性的泪水从发红的眼角淌下。他红发的恋人趴下来用舌尖舔去这些晶莹的玉珠：“一起。”  
“啊——”只感觉到一阵白光犹如闪电一样刺破视野，金发的皇帝陷入了一片黑甜的静谧之中。

清晨的光芒透过玻璃窗照了进来，窗外的鸟鸣声格外悦耳。  
“我知道陛下还未到起床时间，我在这里等就可以。请您为我通报。”奥贝斯坦头上缠着一圈一圈的绷带。昨天夜里流肯与他通宵徒手决斗惨平的故事大概今天就可以传遍狮子之泉——并不是说流肯的格斗技术与军务尚书不相上下，而是军务尚书拒绝决斗坚持要觐见的时候被流肯抱住一个头槌击打在地——与此同时，忠心护主的军务尚书的狗从不远处狂奔而来，死死地咬着流肯的腿肚子，顿时鲜血如注。两人一狗缠缠绵绵纠缠多时，才被路过的大惊失色的宪兵队分开分别送院。  
据说昏过去的流肯抱着奥贝斯坦元帅的手劲儿大到三个人拉才拉得开，狮子之泉从此流传着皇帝陛下的副官流肯疯狂暗恋求而不得因爱生恨企图同归于尽军务尚书的不同故事版本，每一个都能讲到绘声绘色，活色生香。  
不过身残志坚的军务尚书仍然包着一头绷带第一个来到了皇帝陛下的寝卧门口。  
“早上好，奥贝斯坦阁下。您进来坐一会吧。”披着浴袍的吉尔菲艾斯大公面带着那著名的大公式的微笑拉开了房门打招呼。  
早已习惯大公留宿皇帝隔壁房间的军务尚书视而不见：“早上好，殿下。看到您平安无事真好。我在这里等就可以。”  
“是吗？谢谢关心。”听着军务尚书干巴巴的明明就可以说很遗憾的语气，吉尔菲艾斯说：  
“不过我还是觉得您进我这里来等会比较好。陛下在我房里。”  
“什……”吉尔菲艾斯好整以暇地看着军务尚书难得有一丝裂缝的脸，一边嘱咐后面的艾密尔把陛下的早餐送进来，咖啡要多加奶油，松饼要双份糖浆。  
“不过陛下暂时还没有起床，身体也有些不适，今晨的例会我们正计划取消。”大公殿下带着一脸无可挑剔的友善笑容重读了“我们”，慢条斯理地整理了一下还略带着湿气的浴袍，晶莹剔透的水珠从他那健硕的小麦色胸膛上滑落下来，和他无名指上的戒指交相辉映。  
“……”  
“您真的不进来等了吗？虽然陛下身体不适，但如果是重要军务的话，是可以在房间里接见您的。”大公殿下从艾密尔的手上接过餐盘，倚靠在门边微笑道。  
“……还是不用了。”军务尚书沉默良久。  
“既然如此，就先不奉陪了。”  
“等等，殿下吸入自白剂的事……”军务尚书似乎有踌躇一阵，还是问了出来。  
“多谢阁下关心。其实吸入剂量比罗严塔尔卿少许多，昨天夜里就无碍了。现在我感觉很好。”滴水不漏的笑容。  
“这样。打扰了。”  
军务尚书告退，一转身——  
“咚！”  
“啊！奥贝斯坦阁下！您怎么了！您还头晕吗？哇！怎么办！还是送您回医院再照个MRI吧！”艾密尔手足无措地喊道。

“吉尔菲艾斯，我腰好痛。”怒视。  
“我给您揉一揉。”微笑。  
“亚达！”瞪眼。  
“您尝尝这蔓越莓枫糖松饼，我为您加了双份糖浆。”喂食。  
“我不喜欢吉尔菲艾斯以为用甜食就可以收买我的态度！唔……好吃……”嚼嚼。  
“刚才外面好吵，谁来过吗？”  
“军务尚书来过，大概是请示罗严塔尔元帅的处置一事。”  
“也对。今天就把婚书派发到位吧。”  
“这恐怕还不够，莱因哈特大人。”微笑。  
“唔，那就再签发赦罪的御令，赦免此次受自白剂影响军官不当言行之罪吧。”  
“还不够，莱因哈特大人。”微笑。  
“那要？”  
“您知道吗？在古地球时代，在床上进早晨是已婚贵族女性的专属权利。”微笑。  
“你！”脸红。  
“您享受了专属权利，也该履行一下义务吧？”微笑。  
“你，你还要？”惊恐。  
“只是昭告众人而已，莱因哈特大人。不过如果您想要的话，我的确愿意效劳……”微笑。  
“亚达！！！”

“听说了么？吉尔菲艾斯大公殿下误吸了自白剂，陛下答应了他的求婚，还赐婚给米达麦亚元帅和罗严塔尔元帅。”缪拉小声说。  
“什么！”毕典菲尔特瞪眼。  
“那个奥贝斯坦听说以后当场昏迷。”梅克林格加入了八卦。  
“什么！！”毕典菲尔特瞪眼。  
“真的。据说这一批自白剂被查明是地球教徒动的手脚，目的就是让宪兵队吸了陷入混乱好趁虚而入。幸好被大公殿下及时发现，陛下还赦免了所有误吸自白剂军官的不当言行！”法伦海特也凑了过来。  
“什么！！！”毕典菲尔特瞪眼：“太好了，吸了自白剂，打人也不犯法。”  
“克斯拉！还有自白剂吗！快给我吸！我今天就去打奥贝斯坦！”


End file.
